1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved naval battle toy apparatus wherein the same is arranged to simulate a submarine and ship warfare scenario.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy ship apparatus is indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,419,997; 3,451,159; and 3,395,665.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a plurality of ship members arranged to act in concert to simulate a naval battle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.